


Finding Pan

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Crossovers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Neverland, POV Allison, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are monsters everywhere and she makes it her mission to hunt them whenever she finds them—werewolves don’t have to be monsters, Lost Boys don’t have to be monsters, but Peter Pan—he’s the definition of monstrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Pan

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Emma - stronger.

Allison gets used to Neverland pretty quickly, mostly because they tend to leave her alone there. 

She stops wishing for home, she stops wishing for Beacon Hills.  There are monsters everywhere and she makes it her mission to hunt them whenever she finds them—werewolves don’t have to be monsters, Lost Boys don’t have to be monsters, but Peter Pan—he’s the definition of monstrous.

She waits for him, keeps him in her sights, for the day she can bury an arrow in his chest.  She doesn’t need wolfsbane for the king of Neverland.

“Don’t,” a female voice says haltingly from behind Allison, and Allison startles, turning around.  She lets her makeshift arrow fall to the ground.  Pan cocks his head and disappears out of her sight.

“Who are you?” Allison asks, brushing the leaves out of her tangled hair.  She blushes—it’s a _woman_ , rare on the island.  The only other woman Allison ever saw was Tink, who kept to herself in her treehouse.

“Someone who knows you can’t kill Pan that way,” the woman says, eyes kind and urgent.  She’s tall and pretty with long blonde hair, arms muscles beneath her tank top, and Allison has a sudden urge of _want_ , of jealousy mixed with admiration.  She wishes she was stronger, strong like this mysterious woman.

“Then how can I kill him?” Allison slings her bow over her shoulder.

The woman reaches a hand out for Allison to grab onto.  “Come with us.  We can help you, kid.”


End file.
